Televisions are becoming increasingly popular with consumers. Because of advances in recent technology, television-watching has evolved into a multimedia experience. For example, consumers may now watch television in high-definition on large flat-screens with stereo surround sound in the comfort of their homes. To add to this experience, video-on-demand systems have enabled viewers to find and enjoy various multimedia content, such as television programs, at any desired time. For example, viewers simply go through a menu of programs that have aired or are available for airing, order the program (typically for a small cost), and the program immediately begins to play on their television screen. Similarly, personal video recorders (PVRs), such as digital video recorders (DVRs), allow consumers to record programs for future viewing. Thus, both video-on-demand and video recording systems allow viewers to view television programs at their own ease and according to their own schedule. As a result, television-watching experience has become more convenient and pleasurable for viewers. However, video-on-demand and video recording systems are limited in how programs are ordered/recorded by viewers and/or distributed by network providers.